The Mistake I Made
by BowlofCereal
Summary: Usagi didn't want to be stuck accompanying Rei and Minako to this new club. She didn't ask for Mamoru to begin insulting and calling her a child. She definitely didn't ask to wake up and have her whole changed by a common mistake girls her age make. Rei and Minako feel ashamed of themselves for encouraging this behavior and Mamoru can't wait to beat this guy up. Read and Review!
1. Mamoru's Big Mouth

Author's Note: I do not own Sailor Moon. The Japanese names are used.

**Usagi - Serena**

**Mamoru - Darien**

**Rei - Raye**

**Ami - Amy**

**Makoto - Lita**

**Minako - Mina**

**Motoki - Andrew**

Read and Review.

* * *

They all entered the club together, staying tight knit as they ventured to a booth. Rei and Minako had somehow convinced Usagi, Motoki and Mamoru to join them tonight at M&N8's grand opening. Usagi is a bit younger than Rei and Minako which made her nervous about coming to this grand opening. Lots of older people would be there but Rei assured her early that day no harm would come to her. She even promised to invite Mamoru and Motoki, two people who looked after Usagi. Mamoru would never admit it though, he loved teasing her too much and if she found out he cared about her, she might never bicker with him again. Minako didn't really need to convince Motoki, he was going even if Usagi didn't need someone looking after her.

"Tonight is going to be so fun! Look at the dance floor! So packed!" Rei squeals joyfully not able to contain her excitement. Usagi sat between her and Minako, fiddling with her long blonde hair. "Stop fidgeting! You will never find a date like that!" Usagi blushes meeting the fiery gaze of Rei. She could be intimidating when she wanted to be.

Mamoru tensed up at the mention of Usagi finding any date. He would prefer it be him. At least he was sure he wasn't going to take advantage of her naïve ways. _Sometimes I could really strangle that pyromaniac. _Motoki smirks noticing his friend's dark look, if only Rei knew the impact of her blunt statement.

"Oh stop that Rei!" Minako warns playfully catching a glimpse of a tense Mamoru. "Lets order drinks, shall we?"

The waitress finally saunters over, asking for their order, she eyes the petite blonde carefully, almost daring her to order alcohol. "We know she's not legal to drink. So how about lowering that stare of yours?" Minako replies with a sarcastic smile. Usagi finds herself sinking into the leather seat, hoping this night couldn't get any worse.

The club is medium sized, enough room for bathrooms in the back, a massive dance floor, a bar and pool tables off to the side. The lights were beautiful as they switched colors quickly and the smoke wasn't enough to cause any coughing or problems. Even the booths were top notch. The owners really did a number on the place. Rei was glad to be here, for one. She hadn't dated a guy in months and she felt now was definitely the time to get back on the horse, so the metaphor goes. Tonight she would climb right back on the horse.

"I think I'm going to dance already." Rei grins as the music changes up, Usagi starts to protest but finds Rei's suede jacket thrown in her lap. "Watch it for me, Usagi!"

Usagi just smiles weakly before straightening up in her chair. She couldn't believe she allowed them to talk her into coming to this awful place. Minako and Rei cornered her when Makoto and Ami weren't present to defend her. It wasn't like Minako but it was definitely something Rei would do. When Usagi protested, Rei practically spat insults and Minako just stood there, biting her lip. If Rei wanted a date, that was fine but why was she forced to come along?

_Probably so Rei can introduce you as her basket case friend that she's taken under her wing. To make herself look like a great friend. humph! She's so mean! Why is Mamoru looking at me? Do I have something on my face? Oh no! How embarrassing._

"What is it, baka?"

"You don't want to be here do you?"

"What was your first clue?" Usagi rolls her eyes. The waitress brings their beverages back not daring to say a word. Usagi grabs her lemon water and sips on it quietly. Minako downs her daiquiri in one drink then grabs Motoki and takes him to the dance floor. "She is something else," Usagi watches as the poor man turns red as Minako starts grinding her hips into his, "I wonder where she learned to dance like that?"

"I'm sure you can dance like that as well." Mamoru watched the blonde turn three different shades of red before glaring at him with such disdain, he was sure she'd set him on fire with just that look. Her brow furrowed and lips twitched dangerously.

"Wow, Mamoru Chiba knows everything about me. How unexpected."

"I call it like I see it."

"You don't know squat about me. I would never dance like Rei or Minako."

"Of course, if you danced like that you would scare all the boys away. Only Rei and Minako could dance like that and not be called whores."

Usagi's bright eyes turned dark. _Whore? _But he wasn't finished.

"Yeah maybe you can't dance like that all but it would be funny to watch you try and fail miserably. Like all those math exams."

_Mamoru Chiba you are the biggest baka of all. Look at her, she's practically holding the tears back. This is bad! Motoki thinks of her like a little sister! You will get your ass whooped._ Mamoru didn't blink as he watched her leave the table, misery written all over her face. If he wasn't mistaken he was sure she finally started to cry.

Usagi found her to the bathroom. How can one man have such a negative effect on her mood? Why was he so mean but gorgeous at the same time? Life just isn't fair. What had she ever done to deserve this? She stares at herself in the mirror, did she really have such a child like appearance? Her hair was long but not as long as it was three years ago. She chopped it off, she finally had curves in just the right spots and she even exercised without falling over the equipment. She even stopped watching cartoons, at her age it was becoming unheard of to watch cartoons. She started watching old movies like _Sixteen Candles _and _Footloose_. She found herself crying even harder. Damn him!

The bathroom door opened, Minako and Rei gawked at Usagi. They watched her from the dance floor scramble away from Mamoru.

"Are you okay?!" Rei hurried over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"He's just so mean to me."

"Mamoru?" Minako asks, grabbing a paper towel to wipe the tears from her friend's face.

Usagi pulled away and began to reveal what he said to her. Rei turned purple with anger and Minako started gritting her teeth, growling like a bear. How could he be insensitive to her? They just asked him to make sure no punks tried anything with her and they leave him alone for thirty minutes and she's crying! Seriously?

"You do not look like a child, Usagi. You're more feminine looking than I am!"

"We need to teach him a lesson." Minako sneers as she begins digging through her gigantic purse. "Usagi, tonight you are getting a date! We aren't leaving this bathroom until you look HOT!"

"But, but-"

"Ah! No. We're going to make him apologize for those nasty comments. We won't let anything happen to you." It was the first time Rei had something genuinely nice to her since they arrived. It made Usagi feel a bit better about her situation. "Take those leggings off, that dress isn't short enough to give anyone a peep at your _snatch_."

"REI CHAN!" Usagi cries embarrassed, Minako chuckles before applying some eyeliner to Usagi's eyes.

* * *

"You are such a fucktard." Motoki sighs leaning back in the booth as he glares at his friend. "You practically called her a _child_. When Rei gets back you best hope she doesn't grill you."

"I couldn't stop myself. It just came out." Mamoru tried reasoning with him. He knew it wouldn't work. Motoki was like an older brother to Usagi. If Rei came out of that bathroom with a crying Usagi, he was a dead man. His heart pounded against his chest as he waited for a sign. Several girls walked in and out of the bathroom but none of them were Usagi, Rei or Minako.

"She's probably telling them exactly how to kill me."

"Or calling her father."

"..."

"Just a thought, man."

Mamoru's life couldn't get any worse. If her father knew what he said to her it would end his life, literally. Everyone knew the infamous Tsukino man. His shotgun was always ready to fire if he thought someone was about to touch his little angel, Usagi. He didn't understand how such a girl could have an evil father like that. Life could definitely be difficult if the man knew what Mamoru said to Usagi. She knew where he lived and her father could pry that information out of her in seconds if needed.

"Here comes Rei and Minako." Motoki grabs his drink and watches Mamoru sink in his seat with fear, the girls look stern and their fists are clenched. "You should run."

"Fuck you!"

"Hello, Mamoru Baka!" Minako greets him as she takes her seat beside Motoki.

"I hope you had fun teasing Usagi because it will be the last time." Rei says, sitting down as well, glowering at Mamoru. She could feel his terror seething through the club. He is afraid, as he should be.

"I wasn't thinking, Rei. It just slipped."

"Oh save it." Minako snaps, pounding her fist on the table.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! IS THAT USAGI?" Motoki's eyes pop out of his head as he watches her walk out from the bathroom. But something about her is completely different. Rei and Minako share a knowing look as they watch Mamoru's head twist around to see. His jaw drops.

She doesn't look the part of a naïve young girl. With the eyeliner, a bit of red lip gloss, removed leggings, and a new hairdo she didn't resemble the Usagi they all knew. She didn't look uncomfortable without her leggings, in fact she rather relished that a few men were already looking her way.

Mamoru noticed, oh did he notice.

"You bitches better hope nothing happens to her." He warns turning back to them, anger boiling in the depths of his being. "She looked beautiful before and now you've turned her into you two. Have you forgotten how old some of these guys look to be?"

"She'll be fine, Mamoru." Rei sneers crossing her arms over her chest, poking her tongue out, watching Usagi carefully.

"We didn't think you actually minded. Maybe you should go tell her you're sorry." Minako adds.

"I don't think you two understand what Mamoru is getting at. Guys our age want sex. Whereas I know you both are sexually active - Usagi isn't." Motoki turned his attention back to the girls beside him. "What happens if she is put in that situation? Hm?"

"..."

(Sweat drop from Minako)

"We didn't think..."

Mamoru stands without saying another word and hurries toward Usagi like a protective father. _Fuck my life! I am dead. _The girls watched as he approached her and she rolled her eyes at him, spitting insults at him. Rei and Minako didn't plan on that. Mamoru looked positively angry and even tried directing her toward the booth but she refused, her eyes darkening when he touched her arm. That's when things went bad.

A man with white hair approached them, kindly stepping between Usagi and Mamoru. He didn't appear to be any taller than Mamoru but his eyes were like ice and glazed over with lust. He isn't dressed sharply like Mamoru in his crisp black shirt and slacks but he's wearing a turquoise shirt and jeans. Those icy eyes lit up as he began talking to Mamoru. Mamoru's fists clenched and Usagi's arms crossed her chest defiantly.

"Oh no!" Rei screeched and Minako looked at Motoki pleading him to do something.

"Why don't you?" He retorted furiously.

Mamoru returned without Usagi, smoke fuming from his very being. His wrath was now pointed at Rei and Minako. They've put Usagi in a lot of trouble. She's stubborn and he knows she won't listen. She'll go along with that pig. Rei looks at her feet, ashamed of what she's done. She should have done something sensible instead of encouraging revenge. Motoki and Minako watched Usagi talk to the man and eventually they started dancing to a raunchy beat. Mamoru found himself sick and couldn't watch. He left soon after, muttering inaudible words of anger.


	2. He Doesn't Want A Relationship

Author's Note: I do not own Sailor Moon. This will be a short chapter but I hope you like it anyway. I didn't get to add this part to chapter 1. So sorry!

Hope everyone is having a good holiday. I know I am. I have a DBZ story up as well.

Oh boy, Mamoru's temper is getting the better of him and his teasing has gone a bit too far. Is Usagi just that naïve to continue dancing with this guy?

Read and Review.

* * *

Usagi and the man continued their dance, getting closer to each other as they did so. She couldn't deny that this man was gorgeous, something mysterious about those crystalline eyes and the way he looked at her sent shivers up her spine. She didn't understand what was growing inside of her but she didn't fight it. His looks could rival that Mamoru. Probably as well-defined as Mamoru, she brushed the thought aside and found herself getting lost in the beat again.

"You're such a great dancer." He compliments wrapping his arms loosely around her waist. She blushes but offers a smile as well.

Rei and Minako grit their teeth from the booth. To say the least, this night was the worse they've ever had. After Mamoru had left, Motoki left unable to see bear it any longer. He went as far as telling Minako if she didn't do anything then there would be no more relationship. Rei promised Motoki they would get Usagi home safe that night with little incident. Minako had been too shocked to reply.

"I hope she doesn't do anything stupid." Rei says sipping her tonic, watching through strained eyes, gritting her teeth now and then.

"He looks like the type to take advantage of the youthful. Maybe we should tell her its time to go?" Minako began to stand but Rei stopped her.

"She probably wouldn't listen, we'll just watch for now."

Minako turned back to the dance floor expecting to see the two dancing but to her surprise Usagi and the mystery man weren't there. Panic spread over the two girls and they began to rush around the club.

It hadn't taken too long and he was sure that this petite girl was up for anything. He whispered in her ear asking, "Do you want to leave now?" and Usagi still feeling bitter toward Mamoru consented not at all positive what 'leaving' really meant. She didn't go back to Rei and Minako, she just left with him. She noticed earlier that Mamoru stomped out of the club and that was good enough for her but she couldn't bring herself to leave such good company especially when this good company was gorgeous and had a car. Revenge was getting better every step they took on the dance floor and toward the door.

He pulled her close to him as they walked outside in the night air toward his car, she wasn't surprised when they arrived. A sports car and probably an expensive one at that. He smirks as he sees she isn't the least bit shocked. Most girls couldn't shut their jaw when they realize he's rich. Like the rich boy he is, he steps to her side and opens the passenger door, allowing her to get in first before closing and returning to his side.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asks as he turns on the car.

"Friends, that's about it. Unless parents count?" Usagi grins at him, her grin is very contagious.

"Not the boy that was trying to coax you to go with him?"

"Ugh, he picks on me. He said I was a child and I scare all the guys away unlike my friends. He's just a jerk."

"Don't worry, you aren't spending any time with him tonight. I promise. Take him out of your head."

His grin turns into a smirk before pulling out of the parking lot. He notices from the mirror that Usagi's two friends had followed them outside and finally noticed she was in his vehicle. He could have sworn the blonde was about to assault his sports car but he's gone in seconds. Leaving the two girls to gawk at Usagi's actions. They just couldn't believe their eyes. Usagi had no idea what was about happen to her.

* * *

They arrived at his apartment complex shortly after leaving the club. The complex was on the complete opposite side of the city, where the rich people lived and businesses boomed over night. However this complex was lake front and came with a wonderful view of the moon in the sky. Usagi couldn't believe her eyes, this place was perfect.

He noticed the look on her face, she was a very radiant creature in such low lights. This only excited him more for the events that was about to take place. It wasn't every night he found exquisite ladies like her. Healthy blond hair, big blue eyes, petite and built like a goddess. His body was reacting faster than he was prepared for.

"Do you trust me?" He asks, of course the underlying tone wasn't missed by Usagi.

She felt the heat from his gaze and turned to him completely. She was always curious about the 'deed' and now it was her turn to finally experience it. He wasn't perfect and she knew he didn't want a relationship, she understood completely. She could get any guy she wanted. Mamoru is wrong and will always be wrong about her. She would prove that.

"Yes, yes I do. What are you waiting for?" She returns the heated look with a smirk before walking toward him haughtily and wrapping her arms around his waist, planting a passionate kiss firm on his soft lips. There was no more that needed to be said. The invitation was given and received with much pleasure.


	3. Cherry On Top Please

Author's Note:

Read and Review.

* * *

A few weeks passed since the club incident. Rei and Minako avoided the usual hangouts where Motoki and Mamoru would be. They weren't sure how to tell the two men that Usagi went home with a possible douche bag. They hadn't heard from Usagi either. She didn't call them to tell them if she was okay, if she needed a ride home, nothing! Rei had kept herself out of the city for a few days because she was sure she would run into Mamoru and she couldn't face him.  
Minako called Rei earlier this week and freaked out because she didn't hear from Usagi either and ran into Motoki who ignored her after realizing who it was he bumped into. The situation was becoming dreadful.

Rei asked Minako to call Makoto and Ami to set up a meeting for later that day. It was time they were informed of the situation. No later than four, the door bell rang and the girls piled in the living room. Minako didn't dare say a word, she held her tongue too embarrassed to speak of the atrocities of that night.

"What's wrong you guys?" Ami asks already feeling something is off. Ami doesn't anything lightly, she's very serious and smart. She's the blunette in the group with darker blue eyes, she is girly but in a very sophisticated way, she recently began working the local bookstore two blocks from her house, for the summer. She was attending medical school a year early than expected, the local medical school reviewed her grades and MCAT scores and were shocked one girl could be so smart. They offered her free admission and housing but she would have pay for some essentials.

Makoto began cracking her knuckles, she knew something was off. Usagi would be here if everything was okay plus they never hung out at Rei's house. Makoto is the muscle of the group. She always wears her long brown hair in an up do. Wearing dresses and skirts are a myth for this girl. She prefers less feminine clothes unless it's a special occasion. She loves to cook too, she makes the best casseroles and desserts they've ever tasted. Being only twenty one she's already opened her own little café in town. Her parents died years ago, leaving her quite an inheritance. "Where is Usagi?"

Rei and Minako looked at each other sharing that look. That look that spoke volumes when words weren't available.

"I haven't heard from her since you guys went to that club." Ami states fluffing her hair.

"Did you have fun?"

Rei nods taking a seat across from Ami and Makoto. "I danced for a while and Minako and Motoki danced too."

"You left Usagi with Chiba!?" Makoto glares at Rei, one of her infamous 'I know you did something horrible' looks. Minako took a deep breath before explaining the situation to the other girls. Ami's face contorted with disgust and Makoto's glare only grew darker. Rei began fidgeting with her long raven locks not able to meet their eyes.

"So Usagi had random sex with this man?" Ami asks in order to clarify Minako's explanation.

"Most likely, she was really mad at Mamoru. We didn't expect that though and we've tried calling her cell phone but we get no answer."

"Someone is dead! Did you two get the bastard's license plate?"

"No. He drove off too quick. By the time we saw them leave they were in the car."

"This is really bad. Have you told Mamoru?"

"The guy would flip his top! Not to mention lose his job at Mercy General hospital if he done something stupid." Rei gasps in horror at the suggestion. Makoto mumbles something they guess to be 'he deserves it' before they start brainstorming.

"Rei!"

The girls stop talking and look toward the hallway at the front door. Usagi walks in, looking like her usual bubbly self.

"USAGI!" Rei jumps to her feet and runs toward the blond, hugging her tightly and tears begin forming. "We didn't hear from you after the club and we're worried."

Usagi stands there stunned, she thought she called Rei or Minako after she left the apartment complex. She was sure she dialed someone and said she was okay. The expressions on everyone else's faces said they knew what happened as well. A blush crept across her pale face and she joined them in the living room.

"How was it?" Minako asks bluntly breaking the silence.

"So straightforward aren't you?"

"Let's be honest, you're just as curious as I am, Ami. Little Usagi lost her virginity." Minako continues staring sternly at Usagi.

"I guess it was alright. There weren't any fireworks or 'I love yous' but I didn't expect that. He was gentle about it."

"It hurt a lot though, right?"

"Yes, but he tried."

Ami turns pale listening to Usagi talk about her first time. This was just unreal. She was the naïve one and yet she went out and had casual sex like it was nothing. It was a bit hard to believe Usagi didn't expect anything else after.

"Any particular positions you liked?" Rei smirks poking Usagi.

"REI! That's personal!" Usagi replies poking her right back.

"You let him pound your twat! What is more personal?" Makoto giggles as she quirks an eyebrow.

"Such impossible people. I don't kiss and tell." Usagi smirks scooting between Ami and Makoto as she reaches for the remote. "I heard that Law and Order is coming on soon, lets watch it?"

"Oh fine!" Rei gives up on getting the juicy details from her friend but she would find out later. They gather around the television, silence falling over them. For now nobody said anything else about Usagi having casual sex. Minako definitely wasn't for she did it a few times as well. Only Ami held back a string of insults, she wanted to blame Rei and Minako for just more than giving Usagi the idea that what she did was okay.

* * *

"Relax, Mamoru. The girls wouldn't let Usagi get into trouble. They're just embarrassed to talk to us now." Motoki assures his friend as he pours him another cup of black coffee.

Since the club, Mamoru would not speak to Rei or Minako. He saw them in passing as they rushed off to classes but that was as far as it went. He didn't make any attempt to speak to them. He also felt like a jerk because he was mean to Usagi. She wouldn't have ran off crying if he just shut his mouth like a good boy. Something in his brain told him to continue his tyrade.

_She is never forgiving you, dumbass!_

_I know. I messed up._

_You can say that again!_

_Aren't you suppose to be on my side seeing as we share the same cranium? _

_..._

_That's what I thought._

"I know I need to apologize but I haven't seen her around." Mamoru accepts the cup of coffee and slouches on the stool. "Why is she being difficult?"

"Females are mysterious creatures, dude." Motoki offers his friend a few words of wisdom. He never figured them out himself so it was best to just let the mystery stay as is. They may have goblins trapped under those princess like faces and they don't want men to know. It is just that simple. He knew Minako had a dark side, he stole a candy cane from her during last Christmas and she flipped shit on him. That mistake wouldn't ever be made again.

The sliding doors opened uneventfully and Mamoru didn't bother craning his head to see the visitor, he given up hope that Usagi would come around here because she knew he was here during his lunch break. He closes his eyes mournfully, he really messed up.

"One chocolate milkshake with a cherry on top, Motoki!"

Both men's eyes widened hearing the cheerful voice. Mamoru turned to his right, seeing the blond sitting on the stool, looking just as pleasant as ever. She gave Motoki a huge grin but ignored him. It was okay, he deserved it. He noticed something was off about her though. He studied her, not saying a word. Motoki smiles at Usagi before going to prepare the milkshake, giving Mamoru a look of warning.

"Stop staring at me, jack ass."

"Something is different about you, odango." He states, quirking a curious eyebrow.

"You'll think that when Makoto arrives in a few minutes. Oh yeah, she knows what you said to me." Usagi responds innocently but they both know the underlying threat of her statement. Mamoru looks at her without being phased. She notices he isn't looking away but settles herself on the stool, not about to give him ammunition. Motoki arrives back with her milkshake.

"What happened after Mamoru and I left that night, Usagi?" He inquires, watching her devour the milkshake gracefully. Only Usagi could do that.

"Stuff."

"Like?"

"I just danced. That's it." Usagi shrugs her shoulders savoring the sweet taste of the milkshake.

"With that douche bag supreme?"

"He wasn't anymore of a douche bag than _you_ are on a daily basis, Mamoru."

Burn.

"He wanted to fuck your brains out and then leave you high and dry, Usagi."

"It was fun while it lasted."

"Excuse me?"

Usagi grabbed the cherry on her milkshake suggestively and turned to Mamoru. Both men were mortified by what she was doing. And with a few more words of encouraging their anger, Usagi stuck the cherry in her and pulled out the stem.

"No more cherry." She smiles sweetly at them, watching Motoki back away slowly turning pale as a ghost. Mamoru just sat there, not believing her. His world had fallen through. But anger was coursing through his veins. He wanted to find this bastard douche supreme and murder him.

"Relax Mamoru, I knew what I was doing." Usagi smirks watching him turn a new shade of red. "You should call that color in. I don't think it's been invented yet."

"You really are an Odango atama! I can't believe you would sell yourself short like that." He replies before pulling out his wallet to leave Motoki a tip. Usagi watches several emotions cross his face, she wasn't prepared to see him look like this. Just angry. Something else was there though, she didn't miss it. It made her feel worse than when he insulted her verbally.

Mamoru walks out like a broken man and with him gone, Usagi turned to Motoki but he just looks at her with a stern glare.

"You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Why? He called me a whore that night, Motoki!" Usagi sneers as she crosses her arms.

"So you went out and fucked the first willing person who offers it?"

Ouch.

"That's what I thought. Oh by the way, Mamoru's insults were just a cover for his feelings."

World shatters into many pieces.

Usagi's heart plummeted into her stomach, he cared about her as more than just a verbal punching bag? Then why didn't he just tell her? What in the world did he call her a whore for? _Now the shoe begins to fit, doesn't it? _Her conscious laughs at her wildly in her head, everything was just wrong and she only made it worse. Without thinking Usagi hurries out the door, face swollen from the tears that brimmed out her eyes. She wasn't about to follow Mamoru to his apartment, the shame is written all over her. She ran home, and straight into her room.

Her parents hadn't made it home from work so she was safe for the time being. She pulls the huge fuzzy blanket over her head, burying her face in the pillows and cries. Her life possibly couldn't get any worse.


	4. Merry Christmas

Author's Note: Taking a holiday break.

* * *

Because Christmas is around the corner, I've decided not to update until after Christmas Eve.

I hope every one travels safely if you are traveling.

Eat well.

I hope you receive everything you've asked for.


	5. Roommates!

Author's Note: And we're back!

Some delightfully goodness is here for your consumption! Enjoy it!

* * *

It had been sometime since Usagi last saw Motoki and Mamoru. She avoided the latter like the plague. Motoki refused to speak to her since that last outburst between them and she quite frankly didn't care if he said two words to her. She was having bigger problems. She felt the urge to eat a lot more lately but it was the strangest combination of foods. Her mom didn't say anything, she just stared at Usagi when she would ask for pickles and raisins. Kenj shook his head at his daughter's appetite and made no comment. But both parents noticed the waist line of Usagi's. They didn't ask.

Usagi isn't feeling well at all today, she found herself with her head basking in the toilet longer than usual. She knew Makoto was having her birthday party at her apartment and almost decided to skip but that would hurt her feelings. Pulling what decency she had left together she pulled on some leggings and a purple short sleeved tunic.

"Usagi, Makoto called a bit earlier and wanted to know if you were coming over? By the way, happy birthday! Do you want to eat out tonight, hun?"

"No I would prefer if we could eat in. Thank you momma! I won't stay gone long!" Usagi says running out the door and in the direction of Makoto's apartment. She only hoped Makoto had a lot of air freshener for her bathroom. The churning in her tummy is definitely not a good sign.

Makoto and the other girls opened the door and greets Usagi happily, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY USAGI!"

"Oh guys, thank you." Usagi pulls them into a hug.

**Thirty Minutes Later...**

"Usagi, are you feeling okay?" Makoto asks pulling the pink dress away from her friend. She thought she would be ecstatic to see the present her friend bought her for her birthday but from the sour look on Usagi's face it just didn't seem that way.

"I don't feel so well. I think I ate too much cake."

Rei snorts as she flips her long ebony hair over her shoulder, "You mean your stomach isn't a bottomless pit?"

"Rei why are you mean to me on my birthday?!" Usagi turns quickly to stare at her with a frown. Rei has been continuously been mean to her for a few weeks now. Usagi couldn't find any relief from her snide remarks either. She asked Makoto not to do a surprise party for her because she knew Rei couldn't resist to tease her about her unusual eating habits. As of lately though, Usagi hadn't been feeling well at all. Mornings were the worse part of her day, she spent at least twenty minutes in the bathroom with her face in the toilet. She figured her bad eating habits were catching up to her and decided to start taking vitamins but there was no change.

"Usagi, you're turning green in the face. Do you need to go to the doctor?" Ami suggests touching the blonde's forehead.

I just feel nauseous. I have been for a while now. Ugh, I thought the vitamins would help but they haven't."

Minako looked quizzically at her friend, that definitely did not sound good at all. She found herself deep in thought as Rei continued bickering with Usagi. _If she isn't feeling well that's not good. And for a while now? Goodness! Ugh Rei could use a cock in her mouth to shut her up! Hey wait a minute! We never found out if Usagi's hot date used protection! OH MY GOD! My cousin Trista described the same feeling before finding out she was pregnant with twins! Holy shit, Usagi pregnant?! _"NO WAY!" Minako blurts loudly, her voice bellowing through Makoto's apartment. Everyone turns to her and Rei purses her lips as she doesn't like being interrupted.

"Usa, how long has this been happening?"

"I'm not sure, a while. Maybe the last few weeks."

Ami tilted her head toward the blonde, was there she something she wasn't telling them. There just had to be. "Do you want to share something, Minako?"

"Usagi have you considered checking to see if you're pregnant?" Minako hesitated knowing that the other girls would probably deny that their younger friend should even consider that. But nobody made a mockery of her accusation. Ami's eyes widened in horror and Makoto fell back on the sofa opposite of the chair Usagi is occupying.

"Your dad is going to kill you." Rei snickers.

"why the fuck are you so insensitive?" Minako hisses glaring at the girl. "This is serious! If Usagi is pregnant she can't take care of a kid on her own! We all know that Kenji would freak out and throw her out."

"He will. I just can't be pregnant, Minako."

"Did he use condoms?" Ami inquires patting Usagi's shoulder, watching the tears roll down her pale face.

"I don't remember, I don't think he did."

"All it takes is one time, Usagi. I'll run to the drug store and be back in five minutes." Makoto offers a gentle smile before leaving the girls to comfort Usagi. Usagi slumps over, muttering how her life was ruined. Ami and Minako do their best to assure her that she will be okay.

* * *

"Hey Makoto, what's up?" Motoki stops in the aisle and greets the amazon like girl.

"Just shopping."

"Isn't today Usagi's birthday?"

"Yep, and I told them I would be back in five minutes." Makoto picked one of the linear devices from the shelf, carefully reading the instructions. She could feel Motoki was about to notice which aisle they were standing in and this wasn't about to be good for anyone.

"Er, why are you in this particular aisle, Mako?"

"I can't say Motoki."

Motoki glares at her long and hard before crossing his arms, a stern look plastered on his face, one that says, 'somehow I don't buy that bullshit'. He watches her shoulders tense and drop and she decides on the contraption before turning back to him.

"Long story short, I'm not pregnant."

"You are buying a damn pee stick!"

"It isn't for me."

"Oh really?"

"Are you daft? It isn't for me! It is for my cousin, Seina."

"You don't have any cousins that name. I know your relatives remember?"

"Are you always a baka?" Makoto challenged trying to walk around him to the cashier. She wasn't having much luck with him. Men could be such assholes.

"Taking lessons from Usagi?"

"You know you should shut the fuck up about her. She is having a rough time. You and Mamoru ignoring her and now she has more serious shit going on than you can imagine!" Makoto shoves a finger in his chest, raising her voice a few decibels and walking away. She knew he wasn't stupid and would eventually figure out what she meant but the audible noises the man was making, he already knew.

"That test better come back negative! She isn't prepared for that."

"No shit!' Makoto replies dropping the money on the counter and hurrying out the door. Usagi couldn't handle sleeping in the dark so how is a kid suppose to fit into her life? She burns everything she cooks so how does she think she'd be able to prepare dinner for a kid? Life is just peachy.

* * *

"Usagi, you remember how to use that, right?" Minako asks leaning against the bathroom door.

"Of course, Minako."

Makoto, Ami and Rei are sitting in the living room, waiting for the news.

"If she is pregnant, I hope its a little girl we can spoil rotten!" Rei chirps, her thoughts are bubbling today and she doesn't notice the contorted face of Ami. "I'll buy her all kinds of little dresses and stuff!"

"You are demented. Can you hear yourself?" Makoto replies to Rei's ranting.

"I'm just trying to think how this situation can be turned around. Don't be such a Debbie downer, Mako!"

"Rei is right. We shouldn't look at this like its bad. It is but, still."

"EEP!"

The squeal from the bathroom mortified Minako. Hearing Usagi squeal and beginning to cry, she took a few steps away from the door. Usagi opens the door with the little stick in her hand, her eyes are swollen from all the crying.

"I'm definitely pregnant. My dad is going to flip shit, you guys."

"We'll go home with you if you want us to. For support." Ami offers a smile.

"Yeah, he's going to be a grandpa! He's not getting any younger and besides eventually you would get pregnant - just now its sooner rather than later!" Rei rationalizes causing everyone except Usagi to glare at her.

Makoto decided it was best to leave her presents at the apartment, they didn't know how the devil father Kenji would react to the news. Ami and Minako kept their arms protectively around Usagi as they ventured toward the Tsukino residence. Makoto could feel her food churning wildly in her stomach.

**An hour and several shouts later...**

"You slut! Pack your things and go!" Kenji hisses crosses his arms staring at his daughter.

"Are you kidding me?" Makoto sneers angrily.

Everyone gawks at his unfatherly behavior. Ikuko glares at her husband, her arms holding her daughter protectively.

"This is our first born child you are calling horrible names!" She defends her.

"She deserves them. She can't stay here if she's going to have men over. We have another child too, woman!"

"It isn't like I planned this, daddy." Usagi doesn't look at him. The anger and pain is swelling inside of her. Where would she go. She couldn't afford an apartment of her own.

"Seems like it from the little story you have to go along with it."

"Mr. Tsukino, that is perfectly fine. Throw your daughter out. We'll make sure she finds a nice place to stay and to raise a child. We'll make sure the child never meets the likes of you." Rei snorts flipping her long hair again before standing and marching upstairs to pack Usagi's belongings. Ami and Minako follow suit.

With the few suitcases packed full of Usagi's belongings the girls take them outside, Ikuko follows her daughter outside, tears welling up in her eyes too. Her husband could be brash but this was ridiculous. "I will call Makoto and find out where you are staying. Don't worry, Usagi. I love you and this child." She assures her daughter.

The girls walk together in the evening, faces dull and hung low. Where would Usagi stay. Motoki and his sister wouldn't keep her. Ami knew her mom was friends with Kenji and well, it just wouldn't sit well. That's when Minako had another light bulb click in her head.

"You aren't serious, Minako."

"It won't work!"

"We don't have many options. Makoto you work two jobs to pay bills. Rei's family is way too religious to be accepting. We know Ami's mom will die and banish us from her house and my place isn't big enough. HIS place is, though."

"I cannot believe I'm about to agree with you Minako but it just couldn't hurt. Will you hurt him if he is mean?"

"Of course I will." Makoto assures her.

They walk toward his apartment complex, huddled together so the freaks didn't get any ideas. Makoto grits her teeth and grows at a few men watching them approach and they immediately turn the other cheek.

"Hey Mamoru! Someone is knocking?" Motoki yells not taking his eyes away from the television. "By the way, your team is losing!"

"Fuck you, Motoki!" Mamoru hurries to the door. When he opens it, he is shocked to say the least. Usagi looks like shit, her eyes are red from obviously crying and her friends have her suitcases (only 3) and Minako is already giving him the puppy dog eyes. Motoki peaks over at the door and he can't contain his disdain.

"He threw her out didn't he?"

"Yes."

"What? Who threw who out?" Mamoru asks quite confused, Minako wastes no time and ushers Usagi in the apartment. Makoto shoves past Mamoru examining the place thoroughly. The man is confused beyond his original confusion. "Excuse me, what is going on?"

"Kenji threw Usagi out." Minako begins helping Usagi to the couch where she sits silently and slouching over.

"I can see that. Why is she here, though?"

"Long story, none of us have families that will accept the current situation. I don't really have the space. You do though." Minako continues.

"Why did Kenji throw her out?"

Motoki begins coughing and looks at Minako and back at Usagi then at Makoto. Oh boy, shit was about to get real.

"Well Usagi, call me in the morning. I have to get home!" Rei excuses herself feeling a heated conversation coming on. She just isn't in the mood to fight. The day had been long already.

"Usagi is pregnant." Makoto states watching Rei retreat to the front door. "That's why her dad threw her out."

"..."

"Say something Mamoru." Motoki mutters looking at his friend.

Mamoru felt his insides coming up, soul ripped from him and everything that was reality just didn't seem like reality. Usagi is pregnant? This conversation doesn't seem real. He can feel himself become light as a feather. He flashes his pristine eyes toward the blonde sitting slouched on his sofa. What could he say? Does he have to say anything.

"Earth to Mamoru baka!" Minako shouts frowning at him.

"You girls just decided to throw her on me?" He replies still not fully feeling well.

"She doesn't have any place to go!" Makoto barks back at him.

"We told you two to fix the situation and now look what has happened. Is this how you fix shit, Minako?" Mamoru furrows his brow at her. Motoki moves to her side for support.

"Mamoru you know her father. This is all screwed up but think about what she's going through. This isn't easy for her."

"You are taking their side?!"

"Of course I am, you dolt! I don't like it and I would gladly let her stay with my family but my own sister has moved back in with her two kids and my dad doesn't have the space!"

"Dammit! Okay fine. Usagi you are welcome to stay here." Mamoru says. He sees her shoulders slump even more if possible. He does feel bad for her. This is partially his fault for teasing her so much. He is definitely a baka. "I'll take her things to the guest room, don't worry about her."

"Well one can never tell with you." Makoto retorts with a bit of sarcasm. The girls say their goodbyes and leave Usagi with Mamoru. Not saying a word the man takes her suitcases to the guest room. He walks back to the living room and looks at her, she hasn't moved herself from that spot in about fifteen minutes.

"You are going to be fine, Usagi." He tells her as he sits beside of her.

"I'm pregnant, you ass. How is this fine?"

"..."

"Exactly. It isn't. I'm too tired for this, I'm going to lay down now." She blinks before dragging her feet to the room he provided for her.

_Mamoru what have you gotten yourself into?_


	6. Growing a Spine

Author's Note: And we're back!

Usagi will have to work her problems out. So have no fear there.

Rei is kind of a bitch (I've always pegged for her one when given the right circumstance). Taking care of the Rei problem in this chapter! The others care about Usagi but Makoto and Ami treat her more like a friend and not someone to shove around.

This isn't a Senshi fights bad guys kind of story. This is AU.

This isn't a short story, I hope nobody is really under that impression.

* * *

_How could this happen to me? _She blinks again, the third time in seconds. It all seemed so surreal for her. She lost her virginity and to top it off, she's pregnant too! Could life get anymore complicated? Oh right...it did. Her current residence is with Mamoru Chiba.

Life sucks.

Stomach aches.

Should probably shower and put the clothes in the hamper where they belong.

Mamoru will die if he steps in here and sees his pristine bedroom looking gross like this.

If only Rei and Minako didn't encourage that kind of behavior when she really just needed a friend. _That's all I needed in the bathroom, a friend. Not two girls shoving their slutty lifestyle down my throat. _Usagi doesn't regret it though, its a life lesson she learned the hard way. In the two days she had been in this odd apartment she hardly said a word. She just existed. Mamoru didn't really talk to her, he stole a few glances but that was it. She guesses she's thankful for the silence but not all day.

"Usagi?"

_Oh shit!_

She doesn't respond, instead she shoves her face further in the pillow and pulls the cotton sheets over her head.

"Usagi? Are you awake?" Mamoru peaks in the room, almost wishing he hadn't. Her dirty clothes weren't in the hamper, instead she had begun a pile in the corner of the room. She had hung a few dresses and sweaters and other shirts in the closet and the small lamp wasn't even plugged in anymore. He knew he needed to speak with her about cleaning the room, it smelled of body odor.

_Has she even showered?_

"Will you move from that damn bed?!" He sighs shaking his head, fully walking into the room and sitting on the bed.

"I don't want to."

"Usagi, you really shouldn't be depressed. It isn't healthy."

"I can feel what I want, you don't tell me what to feel." She retorts sticking her small middle finger out from under the covers. He chuckles at her silliness, at least he was hoping it was silly.

"You should really move from bed, you'll get bed sores if you don't move."

Without much more encouragement Usagi grumbles as she begins to wrestle the sheets off of her. "Happy now?"

"A little. I decided to run to the store earlier and I picked up some vitamins for you and other things." Mamoru watches as she picks the humungous pile of clothes up with one stride and shoves them into the hamper. "I'm glad you decided to put those in the hamper. Your room looks better."

Usagi turned quickly on her heel. "You can stop being nice to me."

"Usagi I'm trying to help you make the best of your situation. I know you don't want to be pregnant at your age but you are."

"Yes I am. I know I shouldn't be down about this. Eventually I wanted kids but after I started working regularly and was married. I don't know what I was thinking when I had sex with him. It was extremely stupid."

"You can say that again.." Mamoru mutters hoping her ears don't hone in but they do. Her face turns a dark red, her fists clench tightly and she glares hard at him.

"You can stop being mean to me anytime now. I didn't want to stay with the likes of you, this was Minako and those other girl's idea!" Usagi pulls a jacket on before sliding on her flats. Mamoru follows her into the living room where she opens the door. "I'm going to go out. See if they're at our usual spot. I hope your attitude changes when I get back."

"I'm sorry, Usagi-"

"Save it!" The blonde slams the door as she leaves the apartment. Again, Mamoru asks what he did to deserve such a spitfire entering his life.

* * *

"Do you think she's killed Mamoru yet?" Makoto asks, her eyes hanging low.

Ami shrugs, she most certainly doesn't like Usagi's predicament. "Kenji called my mom early this morning. Apparently he called Usagi a few names and my mom didn't like it."

"What did she say?"

"She told him where he kiss it."

"Your MOM said that?" Minako asks choking on her milkshake.

"Yeah, she asked me if it was true and when I told her she asked why I didn't bring Usagi over. She's a doctor you know."

"I guess we had her pegged wrong." Makoto sighs not believing Ami's mom. They had been sure she wouldn't want Usagi anywhere near Ami once she found out but she was offering to house the girl. "Should we let Usagi stay with Mamoru then?"

"See how it works out and if it doesn't then we move her."

"Have either of you seen Rei?" Minako asks looking around the place. Motoki smiles at Minako before turning his attention back to the customers. "She called me last night and said she was seeing a new guy. It doesn't surprise me."

"Usagi is having a crisis and she's getting laid. Why are we friends with her?"

"I don't know. I hate to say it but I feel like Rei and I put Usagi in this situation." Minako confesses feeling extremely guilty. Normally Minako never has these feelings of guilt for anything unless it truly is her fault. With everything that Usagi has been through she has never felt more sure this is partially her fault.

"Usagi having careless sex isn't your fault. She chose to do that on her own." Ami corrects her sipping her chai tea. "You and Rei simply wanted her to show Mamoru what he is missing."

"Yeah and we see how that turned out. We shouldn't have pushed her though. That guy is a real douche magooch."

Rei leads the older man in the usual hangout, a grin breaking out onto her sly little face. She couldn't wait to introduce her friends to her new boyfriend. Of course they really weren't official but Rei liked the sound of it and he certainly wasn't complaining. Minako eyed Rei from their booth and her teeth gritted as she hissed, the other girls turned to look at Rei as well.

"Hey gals!"

"Rei, what are you doing?"

"Introducing to you guys to my new boyfriend!"

"What's up ladies!?" He smirks tilting his head just right so his sunglasses fall to the bridge of his nose.

Those eyes, the smirk, and the hair. Minako felt sick to her stomach looking at him and Rei was no better it seemed.

"He goes to college and drives this really awesome car!"

Makoto's mouth drops and her eyes narrow in on the girl squealing about her boy toy. He stands there, checking Minako out like Rei isn't even there. This was just getting too weird. Ami scoots even further back in the booth hoping to go unnoticed by the lecherous gaze he was offering.

"Douche Mcgooch has to go! He isn't joining us." Minako sneers and calls for Motoki to come over. Rei gives Minako a questioning look before turning to Motoki.

"He just got here? What is your damage?"

"HE FUCKED USAGI! HE IMPREGNATED HER TOO!?" Minako screeches feeling her voice box stretch and veins growing in her forehead. Makoto hearing this, puts a hand on Minako's shoulder, her own eyes glazed over with anger.

The entire place looked over at the screaming blonde and the raven haired woman. Of course these weren't the normal two who bickered but it sounded like hell would let loose.

"You are really sad, Rei."

"Oh come on, he's not fucking her now. He isn't involved, does it really matter?" Rei asks lightly, too lightly for any of them to like. Both Makoto and Minako were clenching their fists, ready to pummel the girl.

Usagi had just walked in the usual hangout and her eyes were deceiving her. Rei was gripping that son of a bitch like a lost puppy. From the screams of Minako and Makoto this was the last conversation she wanted right now. Rei's words stung her, no they definitely weren't friends anymore after this stunt. That wench deserved to be fucked over a few times if this is how she repays her kindness.

Ami notices Usagi standing behind Rei and this unknown fellow and offers an apologetic smile before waving at her. Rei notices this.

"I figured that you would be the backstabbing one, Rei."

The man turns first, his eyes widen as he takes in the petite blonde and her growing stomach. "You didn't have that stomach when we were together that night unless I was just drunk."

"No you shit fucker, I'm pregnant with your child. You can close your mouth because I don't want child support or anything of the sort from you either. To be honest you really weren't that great in bed. Your dick is small and you sounded like a fish." Usagi sauntered past them and seated herself at the booth before continuing her rant. "Rei, I expected more from you but like I said I also took you for a backstabber. So I hope you enjoy his company. You fuckers deserve each other. Why don't you take your date back to his brilliant apartment that I'm sure he brags about. The bed isn't that comfy but you won't mind will you gold digger?"

Minako and Motoki stood silently sharing a stunned look. This was Usagi? Usagi Tsukino was giving these two down the road? When did she grow a spine? Makoto feeling satisfied with the retarded look on Rei's face sat back down, eating her salad quietly and smiling every now and then. Ami still sat quietly.

"You can scurry off now." Usagi motioned for Rei and her one night stand to leave.

"You're right, we'll go! You aren't invited to the Christmas party at all Usagi! You're just jealous."

"Of what?"

Usagi turned her attention back to Rei. She couldn't think of one thing she had to be jealous of. Her catty attitude? Her long dark hair? Her prowess in bed? Not a thing she was jealous of. Sure let Rei sink to a new level, she wasn't about to join her. She had been thinking on the walk over here about what she was planning to do. Rei hasn't seemed like a friend in a very long time. The way she ran out of Mamoru's apartment the other day just annoyed her, being dragged into a club where she met her worse nightmare who is now attempting to usher Rei out the door, sickened her. The exasperated look of continued confusion was written all over Usagi's face.

"You're just jealous I have him and you don't." Rei was struggling, the look on Usagi's innocent face said it all and she knew she wasn't winning.

"Rei you are nothing I aspire to be. The next time I have sex it isn't going to be for shits and giggles and to prove something. Its going to be for love. Something that man will not give you. Its okay though I've already forgiven you." Usagi turns herself to find the menu, she would need to change her eating habits and now while she could. Makoto and Minako and taken their seats when Usagi sat down and listened intently to the argument.

"Bye Usagi! I hope you can teach your kid not to be a whore like you."

"Likewise."

Rei was fuming when she left, she knew Usagi had gotten the last rational word and everyone around the place that heard the conversation that wasn't so quiet, knew Rei was trouble. Usagi is a regular and had always been since she could walk. Ikuko brought her here everyday. It was a place she grew up getting lunch in.

"Motoki, I want a Caesar salad and the usual milkshake please." Usagi ordered with a huge smile. The man burst with laughter before hurrying to fix her food and shake. She would always be the same Usagi at the end of the day.

"You really had her, Usagi." Makoto smirks finishing her drink.

"I've always felt she would hurt our friendship eventually. I know what happened to me was my fault but she really pushed it when she told me I was coming to the club rather I wanted to or not."

"I'm sorry Usagi, I should have stepped up." Minako apologizes.

"The club was Rei's idea and you didn't know I would pull a stupid move like screwing a random dude. You don't have to apologize."

"I still should. If we had just chewed Mamoru out instead of telling you to act like us then maybe you wouldn't be pregnant."

"Oh the pregnancy isn't bothering me as much. I want kids eventually, why not now? Yeah it got me kicked out of my house but my dad isn't the nicest person I know." Motoki brought her milkshake out and returned to finish the salad. "I'm starting to look forward to having a kid."

"We'll help you Usagi. My mom didn't turn out to be mad that i'm hanging out with you or anything. You are welcome to stay with us?"

"I'll stay with Mamoru. I guess I should patch that friendship or whatever it is up. He tried being nice today. Go figure."

"He was being nice?"

"He told me I would get bed sores if I sulked in bed all day."

The girls laughed, of course that was nice for Mamoru because he wasn't insulting her.


	7. Progress: Big or Small

Author's Note: Read and Review!

Is everyone okay with Rei being a serious c_nt? I hope so.

* * *

After an extremely long day that included three cups of black coffee, Mamoru just wanted to crash in his bed and enjoy the sounds of the horrific storm outside. After exiting the elevator and hearing very loud music he knew his day wasn't over yet. One of his neighbors shot him a nasty look before retreating back to their own apartment.

_Usagi..._He knew she was up to something. He could feel it in his bones.

He came in to find every light in the apartment on, Usagi curled up under a mountain of blankets, crying extremely loudly. He couldn't understand why she was freaking out. She didn't notice him walk through the door either, she was also playing very loud music from her laptop. He cringed covering his ears as he walked over to the couch and coffee table to relieve his ears.

When Usagi realized her music was off, she peeked one eye out from under the blankets and followed the male legs upward until she met Mamoru's curious eyes. She felt embarrassed but only for a second. _He better not tease me. I fucking hate storms._

"Did the ugly bed monster decided to grab your foot or something?" He asks her amused as she pulled the blankets back down tightly. The crack of thunder boomed in the background, the lights flickered off and back on.

"I hate storms, particularly thunder, Mamoru."

"Oh? Why didn't you say something earlier when I was telling you the weather for the day?"

"Excuse me for trying to focus on doing laundry. I don't think you want dirty clothes piling up in my room, do you?" She slowly removes the blankets from her head in order to glare haughtily at him.

"Fair enough."

He walked to his bedroom and slipped into comfier clothing before rejoining her in the living room. He could feel she was watching him, waiting for an argument, at least that's what he thought she was waiting on.

"Would you like ice cream or anything?"

"No thanks. I ate a turkey sandwich earlier."

He shrugged his shoulders before plopping down on the opposite end of the couch and turning the television on. He noticed she was sitting up right now and loosening up. At least she felt a bit more at ease. He flipped through at least fifty channels before he heard a squeal and cringed again.

"I want to watch this!"

"It's the Golden Girls?"

"So? I love Rose!"

"Are you sick or something?"

Usagi sends him a dirty look before sticking her tongue out. "I watched this all the time when I was little. We are watching this!"

"Okay fine."

Bashfully realizing this wasn't her apartment Usagi scratched the back of her head and offered an apologetic smile, "You don't really mind do you? I get ahead of myself sometimes. This is your apartment."

Mamoru chuckles and leans back into the couch, "I don't mind Usagi."

They continued to watch the Golden Girls the rest of the night until the loud very noticeable snoring of Usagi became too loud for Mamoru to ignore. As quickly and silently as he could he clicked the 'power' button and let a breath of hope escape. He would have to carry her to her bedroom, hopefully she isn't that heavy yet.

"Mmm...I don't want to eat green beans, momma." Usagi groans in her sleep as Mamoru carefully lifts her and the blankets she is wrapped in and carries her to her bedroom.

_I can't believe how heavy she is for being so damn small!_

He was grateful the bedroom wasn't located at the far end of the apartment. He laid her gently on the bed and watched as she curled up pulling the blankets close to her and snuggling in her pillow.

_I guess she isn't so bad when she's asleep. Awake on the other hand, she's a live wire._

* * *

"These pants don't fit me anymore." Usagi whines to her friends.

"You're pregnant, once you give birth you should be able to fit back into your skinny jeans." Ami assures her and Makoto nods agreeing. The girls had been brushing up on what to expect when you're pregnant for Usagi's sake. Of course they knew she would freak out if she read these books so Ami took it upon herself to educate her with only the need to knows.

"I feel FAT."

"Usagi!" Makoto chides her, hoping she quiets down, they all cast a glance toward the kitchen to see Mamoru cramming. The poor man had major catching up to do plus he had to work later that night. He didn't mind if the girls came over, Usagi's a resident now but he asked nicely for them to keep the decibels down. Ami, Minako and Makoto could be quiet as mice but Usagi is definitely another story.

"You know, I think we should do something fun tonight." Minako suggests popping a cheeto in her mouth, turning her head back to the television to see an advertisement for new movies.

"I could kill to get out and do something." Makoto joins in as she plops down on the couch beside the bubbly blonde.

"I was thinking we could just have a girls night and watch corny romance movies?" Usagi put her two cents in. She shimmies out of the jeans and pulls her pajama bottoms on. She sneaks a gaze toward Mamoru to see if he saw anything, when she was sure he didn't she turned back to her friends. "My feet are beginning to hurt and so does my back. I'm only two months pregnant and I'm already feeling the pains."

"I'll stay in with you, Usagi. I'm not much for going out as it is." Ami volunteers for Usagi's plans. "I can run home and grab my new nail polish and those magazines you like."

"Yay, thank you so much!" Usagi smiles at her friend warmly. Minako and Makoto look at each other and back at Usagi.

"You don't mind if we only stay for an hour or so then go out? We're compromising." Makoto explains further, "I can go grab a few groceries and bake some cookies and a chocolate cake for you, Usagi."

The blonde's eyes grew two sizes and her mouth began watering.

"She hasn't had any sweets for a while now, she turned down ice cream two night ago. She's having a chocolate fit!" Mamoru smirks glancing to watch the petite blonde fume and glare at him. He would probably receive worse later when the girls left. Truthfully he hadn't been so mean to her lately. He's trying very hard to keep teasing her to a minimal.

"Kiss my ass, baka!"

"I let you stay here, free of charge." He continues smirking knowing she didn't have a comeback. After hearing nothing, he closes his books and walks to his bedroom to get ready for work.

"Its such a shame you and him don't get along like you did before that fateful night." Minako sighs.

"Eventually...maybe we'll get back there but right now I just need to through being pregnant. I'm really excited for this baby."

The girls all squeal in delight. They were all very excited too. Minako especially, she had already planned to spoil the baby rotten with clothes and Makoto was already finding recipes for healthy but delicious baby foods.

"I don't care if its a boy or a girl, I just can't wait." Usagi continues dreamily. "I'll name him Helios or maybe even Chibi Usa, depending the gender."

"Those are pretty names, when did you start thinking of them?"

"When I moved in here with Mamoru. I was relaxing in the tub and it just started crossing my mind that I didn't seem excited at all. I really am."

She remembered how sad her mom sounded when she told her she didn't have any names picked out or any plans once the baby is born. Her mother was very excited to hear she was going to be a grandmother but her father on the other hand was still taking it pretty rough. He acted as though he has no daughter when Shingo asks where Usagi is. Usagi remembered how much it hurt to hear he was acting that way. It had crossed her mind that she would probably never go home again.

"We know you're excited and we know you're scared. You have every reason to be but don't worry about it. You have a support group in us!" Ami smiles hugging her friend loosely too afraid Usagi is becoming fragile.


End file.
